degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Torres
Andrew "Drew" Torres is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School, having transferred there at the start of the 2010-2011 school year. Drew isn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to academics, however he is shown to be exceptionally talented in areas such as basketball, football, and drumming. He is currently suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after saving his ex-girlfriend, Bianca, from almost being raped by her now dead ex-boyfriend Anson, a former gang mes coffee, telling him he will see him at school. In Breakaway (1), Drew confronts Sav about Anya's supposed pregnancy, apologizing when Sav reacts with shock, stating that some dorks were going on about it in the computer lab and he thought everyone knew. In 99 Problems (1), Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomorrow, and for everyone to bring a date along with them, and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew comes up to Riley and says "I knew there was something between you two (another member of the team; Zane) and if you want me to keep your secret a secret you better step aside for QB1." Riley gets angry and goes to thumb|left|Drew hazed by Owen and Riley.an item of clothing. Right when Drew is about to take off his pants, Alli then shuts the party down but switches Drew's watch with her own. Drew comes back and they begin to make out. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], Alli insists that they make it official. Drew says that because of football he would be too busy and would change it if he could. Alli said she doesn't mind and Drew said she will. Later on when Alli asks if he wants to hang out, Drew suggests that they go somewhere and make out instead. Alli tells him that they could go to her house since "her parents won't be home for another hour." In You Don't Know My Name (1), Drew is still going strong with Alli. He goes to walk Alli to class and Alli asks for a label. Drew says that they don't need a label and that it won't make their relationship any stronger and that they're different. When Alli asks Drew if he wants to go to the dance with her, Drew lies and says that his mother won't let him go because of his bad grades. Without his knowing, Alli goes and writes an essay for him and turns it in. During class, Drew, after being informed about the paper, tries to tell the teacher, but Alli confesses. Later in the hall, Drew asks if she thought he was so stupid that he needed her to write the paper for hd picks out Marisol, a girl from earlier in the season that wedged between K.C. and Jenna . Drew makes a move on Marisol and they later go out on a date at The Dot. When Peter asks what they want, Drew is the first to order. Marisol orders the same and says that she likes it when people think for her. He then goes on to talk about his favorite band. Marisol says she likes them, too, but when he asks her what her favorite song by them is, she has no response, and he realizes that she is lying and just agreeing with him. Drew looks out the window and sees Alli and realizes he still wants her. Drew tries many different ways to win Alli back, including having all the football players do a chant claiming he was the best, Alli refuses and leaves. Later at the dance Adam tells Alli that Jenna needs her in the photo booth. She comes to the photo booth to find the one and only, Drew. As Drew expalined that he felt uncomfortable when she wrote his essay because his whole life people have been telling people how unintelligent he was. Alli understood and tells Drew that she thought he was people smart, not book smart. She always state that she has dated book smart guys and its not everything its thought to be. In the end they get back together and their relationship finally has a title, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." In My Body Is A Cage (1), Drew scolds his transgendered stepbrother, Adam Torres, for hitting on Bianca and revealing Adam's biologically a girl. He asks angrily what Fitz and Owen did to Adam, but Adam responds that he doesn't want Drew picking his fight for him. Drew doesn't listen and storms out to the front of the school, where Fitz and Owen are. Drew tries to take them on, but is beaten up by Fitz while Owen holds down Adam. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Drew has gotten a black eye from his fight with Fitz because he tried to stand up for Adam. At the dinner with their grandma, Drew is surprised to see Gracie, and not to see Adam. In the end Drew is with Eli and Clare, and Adam and brings Gracie's clothing, Adam is ready to burn them. In Still Fighting It (1), Wesley signs himself up for a Bachelor, in the Bachelor Auction, and Dave thinkch Wesley to be "cool," as long as Wesley tutors Drew to get at least a B+ on there next test. In Still Fighting It (2), Wesley tries to become cool after Drew gets a B+ on his test thanks to Wesley. Drew tries to practice test Wesley on his coolness. Drew pretends to be Anya, and he asks Wesley a simple question, like what he had for breakfast, but Wesley gets too nervous and fails. Later, Wesley confronts Anya in a playa' attitude, but awkwardly asks her the wrong questions, and feels awkward when he learns that Anya has to help her mom with her radiation and backs down, and tells her that he is thinking of dropping out of the Bachelor Auction; he runs off, and Drew tags along. Later in the day, he gets a chance to talk to Anya in person along with Riley listening, and he tells her that he's thinking of quiting the auction, but Anya helps him boost his self-esteem, and tells him that he's sweet and kind and that girls will love to bid for him. At the auction, it's his turn to go up, but no girls In All Falls Down (1), Alli is sitting on a bench with Drew in the hallways, and is helping him study for the upcoming exams. The begin to kiss, until someone interrupts them. It's Drew's mom, she starts to be a little rude, and makes remarks on how Alli is probably why Drew is failing his grades. Drew is embarrassed and Alli tells her that it's nice to meet her and tries to shake her hand, after she walks away, Drew tries to makeout, but Alli tells him it'd be best if they study for now. A few minutes later Drew is getting study advice from K.C., but Bianca is standing in the hallway and is staring at Drew, and making him stare and smile back. While still "studying", K.C. realizes that Drew isn't paying attention, and decides to give up. Bianca comes over and sits next to Drew, she asks if he can zipper her sweat jacket up because it stuck, when he does she puts her hands on his chest, and they both sorta like it. After, Bianca thanks him and walks away. At lunch, Alli and Drew go and sit down, and they begin talking, Drew claims he wants to study, and they talk. Drew then gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it, but after a little wrestling to get the phone Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending her sexy photos. Drew tells her he doesn't know, Alli gets up and tells him that she's going to beat her up, but Drew tells her that he can handle it, and plus he won't do anything to do their relationship. Alli leaves for class, trusting him. While Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and tells her that he likes the photos after she asks, but he tells her that his heart belongs to Alli, but she tells him that she doesn't care. Bianca tells him that she doesn't care who he's going out with, and if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm. Drew is pressured. In class he tells K.C. what is going on, he gets another sexy photo from Bianca, and shows K.C., who gasps. Before "failing" the exams Drew looks at Bianca who smiles and then looks at Alli who smiles and waves. He is pressured. After handing in his exam, Drew asks Alli if she wants to do something, after school, maybe go to The Dot. Alli tells him that she has to go to Clare's to prepare for the dance but she can cancel. Drew tells her she doesn't have to while looking at Bianca, then he tells Alli to go get all sexy looking. While Alli was at Clare's, Drew doesn't know what to do, and goes back in the school, he starts to go to the Boiler Room where Bianca is waiting. She is there outside the door, and is waiting for him, she grabs his hand and undoes his belt, he hesitates before going in but then does. Bianca has oral sex with Drew, in the Boiler Room and Alli doesn't know yet. In All Falls Down (2), Drew is looking for Alli, and is pressured because he doesn't want her to know about him and Bianca in the boiler room. Adam suggests that he should, but Drew tells him he's crazy. Drew walks up and sits down next to a stunningly dressed Alli who is playing to win chips. Drew and Alli talk until, Bianca walks up to him and talks a bit about the boiler room. Drew unwillingly explains how after school, Bianca persuaded him to come to the boiler room, but the only thing they did was kiss. Alli asked if that was the only thing, and Drew reluctantly said yes, lying to her. Alli becomes pissed and leaves Drew, and sits in the hallway crying. They don't know that Owen noticed all of this. Drew confronts Alli in the hallway and tells her that it wont happen ever again, and that it was just a stupid kiss. Alli falls for him again, and wipes up her tears and they go back to the dance. But, she makes him promise to never talk to Bianca again, he promises. While discussing it and overhearing Alli and Drew talking while playing for chips at the da nce, Bianca walks up to Alli and tells her that she's crazy to think that kissing was all they did. Alli is stunned, Bianca tells her that she was the only one to keep her clothes on, and that her boyfriend Drew didn't; implying that she gave him a blow job. Alli is pissed and breaks up with Drew, who tries to explain what happened. Alli goes into the hallway where Owen confronts her. Alli sort of In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), Drew is trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance. She says she's moving on. She then proceeds to wrap her arm around Clare's arm and walks with her to class. Drew is also seen intimidated by the new school rules during the morning announcement alongside Bianca. Later that day in the hallway, Drew meets Alli when Mr. Simpson announces to Alli that she needs to come down to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. Drew insists that she ignore Bianca's teasing and focus on their relationship. m both try and convince her to join, mentioning she needs 40 hours of community service to graduate. Fiona then agrees. While volunteering, Drew lays down the flirt on Fiona, but she doesn't give in. Drew seems confused, and Adam jokes around saying she might just not be interested, while Drew believes that is impossible. Adam decides to be Drew's wing man, helping him out, since Drew has always been there to help Adam. Drew is seen classy, dressed in a suit, informing Adam on the research he'd done on her, saying she likes 'classy' guys. Drew tries laying down the moves again in his classy suit, while Fiona clearly states she isn't interested, and leaves. In [[Umbrella (2)|'Umbrella (2)']], Drew and Adam meet up in the hallway. Adam tells Drew about what Fiona said to him and that she wants to give Drew a second chance. Drew talks to Adam for advice, but Adam seems comfortable about her brother and Fiona's status, so he tells Drew to let Fiona do what she wants. Drew leaves. At the food drive where Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. Adam is seen walking there and smiles at Fiona, and Fiona winks at him and walks towards Drew and is seen flirting with him. A jealousy looking Adam gets sad looking at them. Back at the food drive, Drew asks Adam to what to do with Fiona, Adam gets angry and starts yelling at Drew. Drew figures out that Adam is jeal In The Way We Get By (1), 'Drew feels like the odd man out because he doesn't have a girl in his life. After numerous rejections, K.C. and Dave tell him it's because he's developed a reputation. After cheating on Alli with Bianca girls consider him gross by association and want nothing to do with him. Bianca flirts with him and tells him e group then says "I know when I'm not wanted" and walks off with Bianca. In [[The Way We Get By (2)|'The Way We Get By (2)]], Drew gets K.C. and Dave get their girlfriends and meet him at The Dot so they can really get to meet Bianca. Bianca asks Jenna hows her pregnancy is going and says she looks good, barely bigger than before. Jenna snaps back at her so Drew tells Jenna to calm down and K.C. tells him not to talk to his girlfriend like that. Jenna calls Bianca a slut for taking guys to the boiler room. Bianca says she doesn't need them talking crap about her and leaves. Drew tells Dave, Sadie, K.C., and Jenna that Bianca is great and they're the ones with the problem. Drew and Bianca go to the revine and start making out when Bianca says Drew shouldn't go to the basketball game just to show K.C. and Dave how with Bianca when Alli returns to Degrassi for the first time after she left. He has also been mentioned by Alli and Clare for taking Grade 10 math when he is in Grade 11, and the cause of Grade 10's lowest math scores. In Chasing Pavements (2), during the announcement about Alli's study group, Drew arrives to find out that there is no prizes awarded to pupils for passing the math test. Drew refuses to go to the study help, since he doesn’t think there is anything in it for him, so Alli says that if they pass, they'll have a dance. Drew still doesn't want to, but Bianca wants a dance and forces Drew to go to the study session, where Alli helps him out. During the test, Drew is seen prepared and ready to take the math test. Later Mr. Simpson reveals that everyone including Drew have passed the test, and he gives the green signal to go ahead with the dance. In [[Drop the World (2)|'Drop the World (2)']], Drew, Bianca and Dave are partying in K.C.'s apartament. Later, K.C. and his friends are able to make it to the hospital when they find out that Jenna's having the baby. Jenna is shown with Chantay and the baby. in Hollaback girl (2) Drew wants to breack up with katie and get back with bianca,but when she needs to go to rehab bianca tells katie that dew would stay by her side all the time. So drew doesn't breack up with katie because he feels sorry. Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Drew and Bianca attend a contest to win tickets for a Keke Palmer concert, which Bianca wins thanks to her dancing skills. While leaving the concert, the couple runs into Bianca search for the bracelet]]and finds Anson attempting to rape Bianca in an alley. He gets in a fight with Anson, but proves to be no match. Before Anson kills him, Bianca hits him over the head with a brick, and the two flee the scene, with Bianca losing her bracelet, which had her name ingraved on it. The next day, Bianca shows Drew a newspaper with the headline explaining that Anson was found dead with multiple head injuries. Bianca convinces him not to go to the police, but that they need to find the bracelet before the police do because she already has a record. They find a man named Vince who reveals to have taken Bianca's bracelet and used the name to find out everything he needs to know about she and Drew. He tells them that they will pay for Anson's death. Drew convinces Bianca to organize a meeting with Drew late at Degrassi. Vince gives him an ultimatum: shoot someone for him, and join their gang, or he and Bianca will be killed. Drew decides to take the gun. The next day, after lots of thinking, Drew reports everything to Dave's father, who is a police officer and takes the heat for Bianca, saying he was the one who killed Anson, and Vince and his gang are after the two. Drew is then taken into police custody, leaving Bianca in front of Degrassi crying. ca in his room making out when she pulls out a condom for them to have sex. But Drew has problems "getting it up" and Bianca leaves. Drew is later seen in Mr. Armstrong's class and has a jittery leg, in which one kid asked if he had too much coffee. Drew then hears a loud noise and drops to the floor for cover. The class starts laughing at him and Mr. Armstrong tells him to get up. Drew peeks over his desk to see it was just the dumpster being emptied outside. He gets up and gets a pass from Mr. Armstrong.middle of the road with people surrounding him and calling for help. In Should've Said No (1), Drew still isn't mentally recoved from being beaten up by the gang, and decides to play volleyball. But is still stressed out, he pushes K.C. into a volleyball cart. At the game he see's Officer Turner and freaks out and screams at him to tell him what he knows In Should've Said No (2), Drew still has post-traumatic stress disorder, and decides to got to movie night with Jess. The lights go out, and Drew gets scared mistaking Julian for Vince. He then finds a release when he sees Owen and Julian extreme fighting, and they decide to teach him. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1) 'Drew is seen playing basketball when Wesley almost runs him over. Drew angrily tells him watch where he's going, and goes back to shooting hoops. In 'Don't Panic (1), Marisol is helping Katie with her campaign posters when Drew runs across them, greeting them. Maanwhile, Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her. Katie tries to talk to her but Marisol says she must end things with Drew for them to be friends again. Afterwards, Drew and Katie talk and she tries to end things with him but Drew attempts to keep them together, successfully. Later, when the presidential candidates are delivering their speeches, Marisol has a short, confident speech as Katie struggles with her own. While Katie is speaking, Marisol interrupts, falsely stating that Katie is stepping on people to get what she wants. In response to Marisol's comment, Katie calls her a hyprocrite because she stole K.C. right under his girlfriend's nose. Mr. Simspon steps in and makes them sit down. Later, Katie confronts Marisol in the hallways trying to reconcile with her but she declines, saying that Drew doesn't know much about her and gives the impression she is going to tell Drew about her bulimia struggles. Some time afterwards, Marisol walks in on Drew and Katie kissing and asks Drew if he knew Katie's secret, to which Drew answers that he doesn't know what she's talking about. At that point that Marisol reveals that Katie is bulimic. When Drew ask Katie if it is true, Katie denies it. In Take a Bow (1), After Katie questions Drout Bianca signing up for orientation. They see Bianca with Vince dropping her off. Drew asks Katie to pair him with Bianca because he wants to see what Bianca is up to. Katie introduces the orientation. Drew talks to Bianca about Vince and she tells him to mind his own business. She talks to the niners and Drew searches her phone and looks at something from Vince. Drew tells Adam about the texts he found and Adam tells him to get over it. Drew decides he can fight Vince. He confronts Bianca about dating Vince and she tells him she's saving his life, because she loves him. She also shows him the bruises from Vince. Drew practices on his punching bag. Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to go to Vince that night. He then texts Vince to meet him up (on Bianca's phone). Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He answers a call from Bianca (and talks to her about the Prom) and leaves, a mistake that makes Vince livid. In Dead and Gone (2), Drew walks in with Katie on his arm. Bianca also comes in and Katie asks what she is doing here.He replies that he gave Bianca a ticket to be able to get away from Vince. Katie says that he was supposed to help her with her problem and not bring her to prom. Adam asks if its a problem that Bianca and Vince wants to kill him. Drew says she doesn't want to kill anyone and Vince has been hurting her. Drew says she was doing it to protect her but that it doesn't matter anymore because he took care of it. Adam together before he is taken to the hospital. After all this, Bianca leaves with the gun to shoot Vince. Drew tries to follow her, but Katie wont let him go unless she goes too. So they follow Bianca and find her in Vince's warehouse. Drew convinces Bianca to let go of the gun and to call the police, which she agrees to do after some convincing. Once Vince is arrested, the three of them make their way to the hospital. He tells His mom that Bianca is in desperate need of a good lawyer to fight against Vince, and She agrees to help. As Katie hugs him, Bianca whispers a thank you to him, as she did in Spring Fever. Drew smiles at her. In Nowhere to Run, 'Drew is first seen with Katie and Adam in the living room at his house slicing "Welcome Back Degrassi" posters, while Katie is reminding him to cut them straight because she wants the first day of her presidency to be perfect. Not soon after, Bianca comes up from the basement and says she needs to use the table. Katie picks a bit of a fight, but Drew tells Katie to clear it up for Bianca because she has been working in his dad's office. Adam asks Bianca if she returned the horror movie that she and Drew watched, and she replies by saying that she also picked up some more movies for them to watch, and Katie gets upset over this. Later, when Alli, Drew, Jake, Marisol, and Katie arrive at the cabin, at first Drew and Katie decide to go explore the woods, but instead stay inside because Marisol says she is scared and wants someone to keep her company, so instead they go in a room and make outrtello|Jess]] (Grade 9), Alli (Grade 10), Bianca (Grade 11), and Fiona (Grade 12). *He is an amateur drummer, but does it very well. *Drew is one of four athletes to get involved with drugs while on a team, the other three being Jimmy, Riley and Katie. *It was revealed in 'My Body Is A Cage (1) 'that "Drew" is actually short for Andrew. *He is one of four guys that cheated on their girlfriends then later dated the girls they cheated with, the other three being B.L.T., Craig and Bobby. *Drew was involved in Anson's death. *Drew, like his step-brother, Adam, has the nickname 'Grasshopper.' Drew is called this by Julian, and Adam is called it by Eli. *Drew is the third character to be stricken with post-traumatic stress disorder. The first was Emma, and the second was Ellie's father. *He has a talent for MMA fighting. *All of Drew's girlfriends so far have been involved with dancing. Alli created a dance team, Bianca did jazz and hip-hop as a child, and Katie took ballet when she was younger. *Drew was origanlly suppose to be a bisexual character but was later changed to heterosexual *His Twitter:http://www.twitter.com/DrewTheOne *(To Riley): "I know all about the two Rileys theory." *(To Adam about Bianca): "It's all that slut's fault!" *"Well, my only solution involves a time machine... and a big box of condoms. I'm sorry, I can't help you." *Jenna: "She called me fat." Drew: "She wasn't wrong." Jenna: "I'm pregnant!" *(To Jenna and K.C.): "You're gonna be parents at fifteen. Real winners." *"Is it... thirsty in here... or is it just me?" *(To Bianca): "This crazy stuff never happened to me before you came along." *Audra: "Drew, answer the question..." Drew: " W-..what question?" Audra: "Are you high?" Drew: "Yes ma'am... Very." ''-laughs-'' *"Last night, me and Bianca were making-" Dave: ''clears throat and points to little kids listening to converstion. ''Drew: "Oh." Dave: "You and Bianca were making a sandwich." Drew: "Yes. A really awesome'' sandwhich until my mom walked in." K.C. and Dave: "Ohhh!" *(To Bianca about Anson): "What's he gonna do, '''shoot me?!" *"When I win, I know I can survive." *"Katie, it's been MONTHS since Marisol bored me to death on that date." *Katie: "There's like a million calories in that thing." Drew: *''moves box lids while talking in a robotic way* A million. Delicious. Calories." *(To Katie): "I've talked to my doctor and already been tested. Katie: "Ok." Drew: And I'm clean." (to *(To Katie): "Most girls are way too afraid to even ta Katie]): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *(To Jake): "Jake Martin, you are the man" *Katie: "I have English class with you and um..." Drew: "Ok, I can write about stuff I care about." *(To Katie): *Whispers* & You're dating the hottest guy. *(To Owen and Marisol): "I love food. It's like the best thing ever." Marisol: "You're so deep." *(To Dave about Jacinta): "She could be pregnant, bro." ****Reason: Drew thought if they broke up, they would have a fresh start in their lives. *Katie Matlin **Start Up: 'Don't Panic (1)''' (1124) Category:Season 10 Category:Athlete Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 12